


It's an adjustment

by bircheswatching



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bircheswatching/pseuds/bircheswatching
Summary: When you're a very large woman fitting yourself into a small, weird spaceship, because you're gay.





	It's an adjustment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steevieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steevieve/gifts).



> Hello, I hope you enjoy! Awkward domesticity(? they're getting there) inside the Kingdome Come.

([click here for full size](https://woodlanderratic.files.wordpress.com/2019/01/secsam19.png))


End file.
